Episode 1: Appearance in Japan
]] (lit. Landing in Japan) is the first of the three episodes from the anime Mega Man: Upon a Star. Summary Young Yuuta Kobayashi stays up late playing Mega Man 5 on his N.E.S. and falls asleep, his fingers hitting the "pause" button as he does so. Inside the game, Mega Man is frozen in place as Dr. Wily saw that there is (somehow) a portal to the real world and jumped out of the game. When Yuuta and his sister Akane wake up, Mega Man and Rush jumped out of the game and went after Wily, who now planned on taking over a whole new world. Along the way, Mega Man and Rush learns some thing about Japan from his new human friends Yuuta and Akane Kobayashi, but soon finds himself face-to-face with Dr. Wily and his deadly creation: a giant robot called Samurai Man. Now, Mega Man and Rush must face Dr. Wily and Samurai Man. After facing Samurai Man, Wily retreats to Mt. Fuji. Trivia *The Japanese culture learned today are how people drive their cars, bullet trains, ninjas, Japanese school, cram school, geography, and Mt. Fuji. *The game Yuuta plays is Mega Man 5. The music that plays while he is playing is Star Man's stage music (and Mega Man defeats Star Man in the game as well). *The only Robot Masters to appear in this episode are from Mega Man 5. *The Nintendo unit that Yuuta is using is the second version of the console that was released in 1992, shortly after the Super NES was released. The look of the unit is similar to the SNES' in that the game catridge loads up top and the controller scheme is identical. *When Dr. Wily calls his 8 robots from Mega Man 5 in Mt. Fuji, a layer error makes Wily appear in front of the robots instead of behind them, giving the impression that they have a big size difference. *The surrounding of Napalm Man's eyes are green in the scene he is attacked by Beat. *Rush actually speaks like an ordinary human being in this episode. *In the Japanese version, all the characters were referred to by their American names. *Yuuta does Star Man last. The opening scene shows Mega Man defeating all the other MM5 Robot Masters; this may have been the order Yuuta did them in. If so, Yuuta has no idea how strategy works. *Samurai Man bares a resemblance to Yamato Man from Mega Man 6. *In this episode, Mega Man kicks a soccer ball at Samurai Man using Charge Kick. This type of attack would later be applied to the Mega Ball weapon in Mega Man 8. *When Akane starts up Mega Man 5 to get Beat and Proto Man out, the text on the TV is Japanese, but when Yuuta starts the game to bring Wily back it's in English. *It's revealed Akane plays soccer. *Some sources list this episode as the second, when in reality, it's the first. *This episode was apparently shown as an after school special on some stations (maybe those airing the Mega Man cartoon) in 1994, and on TV Tokyo in Japan that same year. *Yuuta has history class (he is learning about Napoleon) in the English version, but in the Japanese version, the teacher simply says to open their textbooks to a specific section. Category:Mega Man: Upon a Star